Everything's Going to Be Fine
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: The bleak future wasn't fine for Inigo; all the more reason to travel to the past. His parents' deaths, after all, were hard on him. But, with his parents before him in the past, he was then now assured, that with the change coming, everything was going to be fine. [Short little family thing]


_"__E-Everything's going to be fine!" _

Olivia's shouts were heard only by Henry, who had learned to pick up his wife's soft-spoken cries with on the battlefield with a convenient trick he could pull off.

_"__Please… You don't have to do this, sir!"_

_"__Olivia! You crazy? It's not time for you to die!" _

On his face was a grin, his eyes perpetually closed, hiding every concern he was feeling. He rushed forward, using tomes to cast Thunder and Fire, flashing hexes left and right.

"_I-Inigo… I'm giving it my all, but it looks like I won't be able to help you and your father much more…"_

She dodged one potentially fatal blow, only to be engaged by another enemy unit. Dodge, swing. Getting separated from Henry was really the most troublesome thing.

Her eyes widened as Henry got there. She glanced backwards, holding her hands over her stomach, blushing slightly, _"I… I knew I wasn't good at anything but dancing… I'm no good to anyone now…" _She fell backwards and Henry could see the wounds, deep, the crimson spilling. He smiled at the perpetrator, critically hitting them down with a spell and doing so to another two.

"_I can fix this, Olivia. You'll die any second now if I don't hurry."_

_"__It's not a hex… You've saved my life once… I'm grateful… After all… I can barely walk, let alone dance… T-The curtain's closing on me… Up to you to… finish the show…"_ She said, but she said no more afterwards.

_"__Everything's going to be fine… Everything's going to be fine… If they all die truly in pain, it'll make things better." _He chuckled, moving between all the Risen and other enemies, watching them fallover, before, quite the distance from Olivia, he was shot down by a mixture of magic and arrows.

_"__Argh, this is the end for me…So dark… so quiet… so beautiful…" _

Inigo and Owain were watching the outside from a window. It had been a slow day, waiting for parents to return. Inigo, however, did noticing the magic spike, the bright lights and tense air. He forced himself to smile when the bright lights suddenly stopped, preparing for the worst news, akin to the news some of his friends were getting about their parents who went to war.

_"__Everything's going to be fine…_" He whispered, Owain casting him a confused glance.

* * *

Henry awoke, almost unsettled, causing Olivia to shift from the sudden cold brought to her.

"Odd, I almost never awake so suddenly!" He smiled, laughing quietly, but his mind was elsewhere. It was time to get up, he supposed.

He adjusted everything in the tent to make sure Olivia wasn't quite so cold or disturbed anymore, before slipping out. "I don't think I was hexed in my sleep. I'd know and I could dispel it. Tharja will never get the lead on me~"

Stepping outside, his eyes met with the gaze of Inigo, and he made his way over.

"Well, our son from the future! Something eating your mind? Not actually, right? Because I'll fix that if it is."

"Nope. Nothing. It's nice to be with you and Mother again though," Inigo said, smiling, and Henry noticed this smile was forced, because many of his own smiles were smiles of a mask. Always smiling. Hide his emotions.

This, he could never let his emotions get the best of him after all.

"Nya ha~ I don't know what happened in the future exactly, but Olivia and I won't go down without a fight. We'll go down in the bloodiest situation possible, sure, but that's after the floor's stained with our enemy's blood!" Henry spoke, knowing that Olivia, had she been awake, would've flushed and held her hands to her face in what Henry found to be the cutest way, and then tried to convince Inigo that they'd be working harder for a better future.

Inigo felt no comfort from Henry's statement, in the traditional sense, but he did remember that his father had the weirdest sense of humor.

"Father…"

Henry continued his grin, tome in his hands, stepping forward to stare at his son from the future, this one who appeared to be the same age as himself.

Inigo, however, had been over this in his head before. He would be fine. Hell, he'd be damned to lose his parents twice. Sometimes, he felt like Henry, his father that he knew loved him, didn't get it. But, he, Inigo – who had to act invincible in the future, truly was glad.

"Inigo, we'll figure everything out, together. Don't worry, nothing's gonna cut us down – again! We might end up bleeding a bunch, but we'll get healed up, we'll avoid our fatalities, and watch them all fall~"

Inigo nodded slowly, as Olivia popped out of the tent, yawning, before her cheeks reddened, "W-Waking up after you two, I'm sorry!"

"No worries, Olivia. Our son and I were just having a pleasant chat."

Inigo followed Olivia's example, "I-I could've gotten you up, Mother. Father, your embarrassing me!"

"Nya ha~. We're a great family; I'm happy! It's our enemies that are going to have to worry, because everything's going to be fine on our end!"


End file.
